Generally, a piezoelectric ink jet head includes a nozzle substrate with piezoelectric material. This inkjet head can include a plurality of piezoelectric actuators, each having a nozzle at one end of a corresponding pressure chamber.
In conventional ink jet heads, an actuator includes a piezoelectric body on a vibrating plate, a common electrode electrically connected to the piezoelectric body, and an individual electrode electrically connected to the piezoelectric body. The piezoelectric body is interposed between the individual electrode and the common electrode. Wiring patterns connected to the individual electrode and the common electrode respectively are separated from each other without overlapping on the vibrating plate.
Printing quality can be improved by adopting a high density nozzle array. For such design, a wiring pattern is electrically connected to a portion between adjacent actuators in order to perform wiring of a plurality of conductive patterns of the common electrode, while another wiring pattern is connected to the individual electrode of each actuator.